The Incident Of The Pink Towel
by madmaz1994
Summary: ONESHOT. All Troy wanted was anice, warm bath... but will hat ever happen? Funny, silly story that my friend and I thought up in a very, very long R.E lesson! Rated T for infrequent swearing.


**This is a Oneshot unless you convince me otherwise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM just this plot!**

txgtxgtxgtxgtxgtxgtxgxtxgtxg

It was the last week of summer and work was over. Gabriella's mum had to go on a business trip for a week so Gabby had the house to herself. The one thing that Gabriella hated the most was being in an empty house, especially at night, so, Troy was staying round. Miss Montez didn't know but (obviously) Mrs Bolton did, and thought that Miss Montez knew. Gabby's plan was fool proof.

It was seven o'clock on Monday night and Troy got in the shower without checking two things- one that his cloths were well away from the shower and two that he had a towel.

About two minutes later Troy realised that he didn't have a towel so got out of the shower stepping on his cloths and soaking them.

"Shit!" Troy cursed as he walked to the door.

He opened the door a tiny bit and shouted out, "Ella!"

Gabby ran up the stairs and said, "What?"

"Erm I haven't got a towel" Troy replied. "And now my cloths are all wet!"

"Oooo that sucks," said Gabby rummaging through the airing cupboard and pulling out a bright pink, Barbie towel, that was extremely small. "There ya go!" Said Gabby giggling and she ran down stairs.

"Oh my gosh, she's having a laugh!" thought Troy holding the towel. He got back into the shower.

Downstairs, Gabby was feeling particularly mischievous and saw the kitchen taps out of the corner of her eye. She ran up to the and started turning them on and off, hot, cold, hot, cold. And you know when that happens the water coming out of the shower will go, freezing, boiling, freezing, boiling, and you scream in a different note when the heat changes, that was about to happen.

Gabby waited. And suddenly you heard.

"Oh," really high, then "ah," really low. Gabby was crying with laughter but suddenly the screaming stopped and Troy came storming down the stairs in the short, pink, Barbie towel, which only made Gabby laugh harder. Troy walked over to Gabby held both of her hands behind her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Woah," she said. "Your hot when your wet."

"Don't try to sweet talk me now young lady," Troy said walking towards a chair and sitting her down."Stay there," said Troy.

Gabby listened to him as he left the room, "I still wanna kiss you!" She shouted at him.

When Troy came back in the room he was holding the thick tape, he took a strip of and tied Gabby's hands and legs to the chair.

"Much better," he said.

Gabby raised her eyebrow's, "I'm gonna scream."

"Oh no ya don't my darling girlfriend!" He replied and he got the tape and put a piece over her mouth.**(A/N- Remember kids, don't try this at home!) **

Gabby was trying to talk but couldn't. Now that Gabby was tied up Troy went back to having a nice, warm shower.

The phone rang.

So, attached to a chair, Gabby tried to move but it was no use. Once again Troy came downstairs in the pink, Barbie towel and answered the phone.

"Hello," he said.

No answer

"Hello?" he said again.

"Troy?" Said a familiar voice, "What are you doing there?"

"Miss Montez..." When she heard this Gabby started to curse and scream in her head. "Let me hand you over to Ella!" Troy continued trying to keep calm. He ran over to Gabby, and ripped off the tape on her mouth.

"Shit," said Gabby, loudly, "that hurt." Troy handed her the phone and stepped back.

"Mummy?"

"First you have Troy staying with you when your alone and then you swear like that!" Miss Montez shouted.

"You heard that." Said Gabby. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."

"I heard that too!" Said Miss Montez still shouting.

"Mummy, you know that I swear and you also know that I don't like sleeping in an empty house!" Said Gabby now shouting as well.

"Oh, so you think it's ok to have Troy staying there because of that, are you sleeping together?!" Said Miss Montez, very angry.

"NO MUM HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Scream Gabby.

"Ok, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, and I guess Troy can stay, just no sex!" said Miss Montez.

"Yes, bye mum," said Gabby.

" Bye sweety pie!"

" Well I got off lightly." Said Gabby." If it was anyone else!"

" What do you mean, anyone else?"

" Well, even if you were Ryan, or someone, I'd be in deep trouble."

" Why not me?"

" Erm, before I say, can you untie me?"

"Ok, only cos I'm curious!" He got the scissors and cut the tape off. " So why?"

" Because I'm In love with you Troy Bolton." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

" I love you too, I mean that." They kissed passionately.

" Now do you want to have your shower?" Asked a dazed Gabriella Montez.

" Yeah, I'd better!" He went back to the bathroom and got into the shower.

The doorbell rang and Gabby went to open it, It was Chad and Taylor. Troy didn't here the doorbell so came downstairs in the pink, Barbie towel.

" Gabby, I don't have anything to were, my cloths are all wet." He said without looking at the front door, then he looked. " Shit," he said and froze.

"Dude, what happened, and what are you doing here?" said Chad through laughter.

Taylor was just looking at Gabriella. "Chad, can I see your phone please!" She said.

Chad had a camera phone. The next thing Troy knew was that there was a VERY embarrassing picture of him on Chad's camera phone and that he, and Taylor had ran out of the house.

"That's gonna be all around the school by the time we go back," said Gabby, slightly amused.

"Don't you laugh Missy!" said Troy running down the stairs and grabbing Gabriella, they immediately started a tickle fight, Troy was winning and Gabby was just lying there laughing her head off and trying to say stop. Troy did stop after a while but only because he was tired. He lay down beside her.

" You finished your shower yet?" Asked Gabby.

" No, but I've given up, it's almost half nine!" Replied Troy.

" Oh well, you can always have one tomorrow." Said Gabby.

" Yeah, I guess."

txgtxgtxgtxgtxgtxgtxgxtxgtxg

**Want to see if Troy gets his shower? 5 reviews and I'll write more!**


End file.
